Story About Stuff
by ThatRandomFandomGirl
Summary: Nikki, Cecil and Shade are three seemingly normal teenagers, but they've got powers. Watch as they find out who their friends are and who they can trust. Shade's kind of mysterious, Cecil is a hysterically funny young woman and Nikki...well, she's a teleporting time-traveling ninja.
1. Character Profiles

_Hey, it's Mads! This is actually a story that I'm currently writing with my friends! In the beginning, we're pretty bad, so just bear with us. And I know it gets kind of confusing, my guy friend writes...interestingly! I'm really excited to share this with you guys! And also maybe share some backstory with my characters(Nikki and Thomas, and Ciralas later, partially) and some unwritten scenes! I really hope you enjoy this! Reviews are always welcome! Love you darlings!_

Character Profiles

Name: Nikki Mason

Power: Teleportation

Weakness: Titanium, which saps only her powers, and Sapphires, which makes her physically sick and saps her powers.

Age:16 11/12

Skill: Trained ninja

Backstory: I got my powers when I was 10. So anyway I was watching my favorite show, _Doctor Who_ , I suddenly found myself in London! Yes, London, England. I completely panicked and then I was back watching my show. I then figured out I had the power to teleport. I was freaking out and went up to my parents. They said that my teleportation came from my mother, only given to females and usually skipped a generation, so the last person that had it was my grandmother. My brother heard me and asked if he would get them too. Fortunately, no. Since I can teleport, I can't have anything like guns or explosives. So I carry a collapsible staff made of an alloy of enough metals that my powers can't keep track of them all. All my enemies doubt me because I am so small. To quote Shakespeare, "Though she be but little, she is fierce."

Appearance: Long, jet black, silky hair. 5'4". Electric blue eyes, slender body figure, Asian features as she is Japanese.

Personality:flaring temper, thinks out of the box, sometimes determined, loyal to people she cares about, secretly very fragile, hyper, sometimes practical, otherwise very jokey, fierce, very persistent.

Name: Cecil (Cecilia) O'Connor

Power: strong shadow magic . Also has ability to speak any language and read it. And light magic later on.

Age: 17

Weakness: thin air(mountainous)

Skill: brewing up potions, really really good at espionage and sneaking things (aka potions) into other people's stuff

Weapon: shadows. Also light later

Backstory: I was born into a family that had powers, an evil family, they did terrible things and I did not believe what they were doing was right so I abandoned them to find other people like me. Sometimes my dark powers can get out of control. I am a very optimistic person despite the evil parents of my past. My parents never trained me to use my powers, they convinced me that I had none until I ran away at age ten. I lived with my aunt for the most part, she had no idea of my powers, nor did I until I found a tiny bookstore on the corner of a street, opening a rarer large book that appeared to be in Norwegian, I discovered that I could understand it perfectly, rapidly looking through all of the foreign books I discovered that I could read any language. Now that I had discovered that I had powers I tried imitating my parents to see if I could do what they had done. I could. Later on I discovered an old leather bound book written in a strange language (which I understood perfectly of course) flipping through the book led me to find that it was a book of potions. my powers and abilities have developed since that time. And I tried talking to my fish once and I understood it. My dark magic is my most powerful skill, but I cannot control it well. Because I taught myself.

Appearance: Platinum blonde hair, pale complexion, tall, thin, green eyes, General aura of awesomeness. Not weak. Height is 5'8"

personality: (like me but not in some aspects) quirky, curious, deadly serious when I want to be, love to joke around, total klutz, loyal to my friends . Absolutely terrifying when angry. Doesn't treat idiots kindly, bitter when provoked.

Name- Rose Black/White

Power- Likes to play around in dark magic can control air, and is a shapeshifter(secretly has a lot of power, just doesn't know it)

skills-can enchant using vocals

weaknesses- the Soul of Ruin Gem

Weapons- single silver dagger with an intricately carved rose oak handle. Pretty much her only defense other than her power

backstory-Has no Idea of her past, just knows her first name, and knows of her powers. Does not want to be evil but is forced to. Rose White's Memories

appearance- Black choppy hair with red highlights in the front, hair swoops across left eye. Ice blue Eyes, pale skin, extremely thin, but still healthy for size. 5'9" (when she was rose white she had the same complexion, just her hair was long silky white with ice blue highlights that matched her eyes. When she forgot about being rose white her hair was chopped off, losing the magical properties it had)

Name: ShadeWalker EchoCry NecroBind

Power: telepathy, bladespirit, generally control of the natural things in the universe

Skills: incredible with technology and computers, perfect sensory memory and definition, therefore incredible reflexes, senses work by defining things out of the absence of them as well, such as defining things from darkness.

Weapons: three staves with the bindings of one of the three powers on the end. Darksilver, a blade that was bound to him, Vanisher, a knife bound to him, and the four blades of true power (comes into play later)

Weakness: solid mercury as a type of blood magic, can lose control of my powers, has to take a serum in the wrist that dampens my power constantly. I make it look like a shot of medicine.

Age: 17 (Technically)

Backstory: I am not from this world, or this universe. there, I said it. I am technically a general and leader in a war that no one, not even my friends, knows about. If they did know, they would bow before me, which I would not be able to stand. I am the eldest son of The lord of the balance and technically am The lord of the balance. I don't sleep, as if I do, my mind goes to the war. And how it ends. (Not gonna say too much on this actually writing a book.)

Appearance: very pale, black eye whites, glowing red irises, glowing white Pupils. Eyes invert in color after blinking to normal green eyes. Always blinks in an even number of blinks due to this, usually 2. Always wears a glove on his right hand (no one's seen him without it, comes into play later). Is 6'6". Black hair.

Personality: Serious, questioning, and doesn't deal with fools well. hates being called a freak. below it all, he's actually vulnerable and sensitive. On angering him: do not attempt.

 _So, here is the character profiles! These are our four main characters, although Rose doesn't show up for a few more chapters! I'm going to try to post the next two or so chapters today(since they're supershort) and that should get us into it!_


	2. Nikki-1

_Hey! Here's the second chapter! After thinking it over and seeing how extremely short the first 3 chapters are, I'm going to post them. All 3! And then 4! Alright, so reviews/favs/PMs are always appreciated! It's always good to know that my work is enjoyed! Love you darlings!_

 **Can nobody hear me? I got a lot that's on my mind. I cannot brea-**

I slam the off button on my iPhone dock/alarm clock. Geez, I hate this. My limbs ache so much. I get up and go through my clothes to find my favorite aqua tunic, black jeans, black boots, and a black cardigan. I pick up my favorite book, _The Fault in our Stars_ , my iPhone, spare clothes and my collapsible staff. Oh right, I have the power to travel through space. I dial my friend Cecil's number and call her.

"Hey Cec."

"What who where when how?" she sounds really groggy.

"Cecil, get ready. I will get you in 10 minutes."

"Come on, I wanna sleep."

"CECILIA! We have school in 15 minutes! Get up!" I start yelling at her. 5 minutes later I go over there and she is still half asleep, staring at me.

"Oh my god you are hopeless!" I grabbed a green shirt, blue jeans and her converse and shoveed them at her. "Get dressed" I stood in front of her door waiting. She walked out two minutes later with her hair in a braid.

"Let's jump Nik."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Just about a thousand times." She said as we popped into school.

"And where is your bag?" We popped back so Cecil could grab her bag.

When we came back we walked to our home room with my best friend Shade.

"Shade, got any facts I can use later? Say the answers to my math test today..." Cecil asked. I shot her a look.

"Cec, you know we're not supposed to abuse our powers. Plus, I know that kinda stuff. OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shade slapped my arm.

"Oh yeah, secret power crap. Oh look, here comes 'Superboy',"I say in a sarcastic tone. In comes our friend Thomas, who can fly and is super strong. Because of that we call him has been my friend since we were both just about a year old. Now he's my boyfriend. He has wavy hair the color of caramel, chocolate brown eyes and is 6'2". I pop over to him. Luckily, no one saw me do it.

We ran out the door as the bell rang to our other classes. Today was as normal as ever, until Thomas picked up the lunch table.

"Thomas, put down the table." I hissed, "You're gonna get us discovered! We cannot get discovered, especially in front of him." I gestured to the guy a table over, his name was Zack. "He freaks me out. It's like he knows we have powers."

"Be careful, I have a bad feeling about him." Shade muttered.

"Well, you say that about everyone, you said that about Cecil and Thomas" I retorted. "But, you're right, I'm with you Shade."

"If we have to be careful, why don't we just never interact with him?" Cecil took a big bite of her sandwich. "What if he's just misunderstood?"

"We can't afford to think that way Cecil." Thomas leaned towards her. When he leaned back, he put his arm back around me.

"I have to go, I said I would help Shayne with her science. Bye!" I kissed Thomas, then I ran out of the lunch room, I felt like someone was watching me though. When I turned around I saw Zack was staring at me, when he turned I made sure that no one else was looking, I popped away. I had a bad feeling about today.


	3. Cecil-2

_Here's Chapter 2! Again, I'm gonna add 3+4 so stick around! R_ _eviews/favs/PMs are always appreciated! It's always good to know that my work is enjoyed! Love you darlings!_

Well, that Zack kid is ever so slightly creepy. As I walk to my science class across the hall I fish around in my bag for my book, an ancient leather bound book printed completely in Portuguese. Turning to my bookmarked page I try and tune people out. Some people can be so annoying. As the instructor walks into the room I regretfully snap the book shut and stare at the board. Thoughts come and go in my head as I listen to him drone on about quarks and whatnot.

 **I wonder if I can speak tree language?**

 **Trees must have a language right?**

 **Why did Nikki have to wake me up?**

 **That Zack kid sure is creepy.**

 **He looks like he knows something.**

 **Are any of us in danger?**

I furrow my brow as I brush those troubling thoughts aside for later discussion and head out as the bell gives a long ring.


	4. Shade-3

_Hey, here's chapter 3! It was written by my male friend, so it may be a little...hard to understand. Re-read it if you need to! Love you darlings! Reviews/Favs/PMs are enjoyed! Love feedback!_

I officially hate this place. People thinking they are so much more important than they are, and when given a chance to actually do something worthwhile, they balk out. And the the stupidity! It's unbearable! At least I have friends. That's a relief. They didn't push too hard about my past, unlike others.

 **"Nikki, I knew Zack. Be careful."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Just… Watch yourself around him. He knows more about us than you think"**

And I cut off the link before she could ask more. There's a reason he's here. He's looking for us. Me, specifically. Or at least, someone similar to me.

"Shade," I felt Nikki's hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Cecil, Thomas, you and me are a great team. If we need to stop him, we can."

"That's just it. No you can't. You cannot run from the apocalyptic."

"The What?"

"Self explanatory. He's the not even the most powerful of the five." I paused, and thought for a moment. "Not yet, anyway." I left. I walked to a dark corner, and sent my mind out, trying to break the oblivion barrier. I sent mental daggers, swords, thunderbolts, earthquakes, my staff, and even Darksilver, but nothing came close. I created a bubble around me so no one would hear me scream in frustration and anguish. It took all I had to keep from crying. I had failed. Again. I would probably never be where I belonged. Ever. I was here for a reason, but that didn't make it any less painful. I would never see OrderShift again. She was Infinity Queen now, and sealed off the reality for my, and therefore, existence's own good, but it still hurt. I heard a voice, and a mental scream. Just how many times was I going to have to save them. I bent time and space until I was no longer a part of it, and appeared next to them.


	5. Nikki-4

_Here's chapter 4, and that's about as much I'm gonna do today. Maybe I'll do chapter 5, but I really don't know. Reviews/PMs and Favs are always cared for! Love you darlings!_

So, I was in my math class and bored out of my mind. I had finished my homework, and test and everything. I was reading my book and I saw Zack at the door. He was talking to my teacher. She called me up and said he needed to talk to me.

"We'll only be a few minutes. I'll take good care of her." Zack smiled, almost fooling me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow,ow!" I screeched. "Let go, let go, let go! That hurts!" Zack had started to pull my hair.

"Well, obviously! It's supposed to hurt!" He finally let go, and I started to rearrange my hairstyle from being messed up. "Geez, Nikki, I thought you could get away quick."

I froze. "Excuse me? I think you misspoke. I don't understand."

"Nikki, we both know you have the power to teleport." He circled me in the empty hallway while I stood as stiff as a board. "You'd make a good addition to my collection." He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Collection?" I flinched away from him.

"Yes, my collection The last person with your power was almost caught by my great-great-great-great-grandfather. It's very rare to have someone of your power." He grabbed both of my wrists so I wouldn't run away and examined me. I strained away as far as I could.

"Oh, yes. You would be a fine specimen. Too bad that you have to be 17."

I gulped down a shriek.

"But that will be soon, won't it Miss Mason? I look forward to it." He sneered next to my ear.

"Wait, since you know I have powers, why can't I use them?"

"That was an easy trick. Titanium watch."

"Oh crap." I muttered under my breath. The shock must've shown on my face because he laughed. His head turned and he heard a teacher coming down the hall. He pushed me against the lockers and like moved his hand in an arch and whispered so language I didn't understand.

"Be quiet, very quiet. Sorry, I had to resort to this, Figured it was a thing people our age did."

"Hey, you two break it up!" The teacher called down the hallway. Oh, he did not. But of course he did, jerk, that he was.

"No PDA in the hallways during school days. My face turned bright red. Zack had obviously cast a spell to...I can't even say it. You would be able to figure it out.

"Of course, sir. We're very sorry I'll take my girlfriend," I saw he was struggling to get that word out, trying not to vomit. He looked exactly how I felt, disgusted. "I'll get her back to class." We ran back to my class.

 **Oh my god Shade, anytime would be a great time to butt into my thoughts!**

I usually hate when he does that but right now I really wanted to have him know what was going on. Zack all of a sudden dropped down, clutching his temples.

"GET OUT, SHATTERGLASS!

 **"I'll deal with him. RUN!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"RUN!"** and he cut off the link. I ran as fast as I could and suddenly found I was a heck of a lot better, like I was carrying two trucks. It was the titanium watch. I popped into the girl's room and collapsed to the floor.


	6. Shade-5

_Hey, here's chapter 5. I said I wouldn't do it, but I am a piece of trash! Reviews/PMs/Favs are always welcome. I love to know that my work is appreciated! Love you darlings_

I appeared right before him. Grabbed him, and warped away. He looked up at me, right into my eyes, right as I turned them blue. I had an outfit on that was really just to send a message. Wetsuit, black motorcycle helmet and an insignia of a blue trident on the front. He broke free of my mental grip just as I drew an electrified whip. all of my gear had something to do with the sea. I pulled out a Pearl of water (personal invention. a glass bead about the size of a pearl that makes about 1 thousand gallons of water appear when broken) and stepped on it. I turned about half into steam, which swirled around me. he transformed, his flesh turning to bright orange fire, with just the bones left. He threw fires of apocalypse at me, and in response morphed the suit I had on into my full robes, with the hood and my staff. Only then did I see fear on his face.

"No. Not you. Anything but you. Never you!" I threw an orb of starlight at him, knocking him down. I drew a red circle around him, a basic rune of creation, and a straight green line through the circle, a basic rune of preservation. those combined generally made a portal. It opened, he fell through, and I closed it. I left it there, as it was one-way. It could be useful later. I hated fighting on someone else's terms. I whistled a thirteen note tune and snapped my fingers, creating a red spark. Soon a figure in white armor came out of the shadows. The lines in the armor, the seams, the cracks, were all pure black. His head was covered by a red hood, only his eyes were visible, and shadows were bent over them to conceal them.

"What do you need of me, master?" Red Fury inquired in his usual smooth yet aggressive voice.

"Your father came here in search of my brother and Nikki, who I've told you about. we may have to introduce you."

"My father? Here? Fine."

"Well, not _here_ anymore, but he'll be back." I gestured at the portal. he nodded his head at me. We started to walk. there was no need for hurry, and I needed a lot of time to ponder things over. 10 minutes will probably be way too much, but just in case. Xirale was coming too. along with Aeorne. we would need them.


	7. Cecil-6

_I've already said I'm a lazy piece of trash, so I'm doing more and not doing schoolwork. We have about 33 chapters in this thing. Reviews and PMs are always welcome! Love you darlings. Oh! Also, Nikki wants to say hi!  
Hello all you people who are reading! I swear, Maddie is getting to the good stuff, soon. But yeah, this is a shitty boring beginning._

I was sitting in the girls' room during my free period when Nikki stumbled in. Presently, I was trying to control my shadows, to no avail. Getting individual shadows had been no problem, but creating great masses of shadows was difficult, and I still find that I wake up surrounded by inky blackness. Periodically, shadows will spring Out of my palms, and I still have not found a thing in my research to control it, I really should talk to Nikki or Shade about it. It seems like it is happening more every day. Nikki's entrance to the girls room shook me from my frustrated stupor.

"Oh my god. I am so freaked out by the most _kuso yarō_."

"Mr McCreepy? Also known as Zack?" I asked? "I get a really bad feeling about him, like he knows something." I paused before adding "gives me the shivers, what happened?"

"Well, um, where to begin. I was sitting in math and he comes and gets me. So he, like, knows about my powers. And he has this "collection" of people like us. You gotta be 17, don't think he wants you though. Shadow magic seems to be more common than space travelers."

"We'll that is good and bad at the same time, ordinary people are boring, are there many multilinguals? Not like I wanna be part of any creepy kid's collection or anything!" I blurt not sure of what i am saying. "I just, don't like feeling like everyone else..." I add quietly.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it that way. Just he, you have to be 17, and you just turned 17, so I'm just worried. And I don't want you to get captured."

"Yeah, neither do I... Especially by that creep." I say "And if he's coming for any of us, I swear, we will be ready. I will not let that creep take away any of my friends for some lousy, collection." I say, my voice raising a little.

"Cecil, it's just, I mean if he knows my weakness, he might know yours, Shade's and Thomas's. I just don't know what to do. I mean if he knows my weakness, then I can't teleport." She takes her staff out of her bag. "And if you go, I dunno what I'll do without you guys"

"Me neither" I reply before adding "Oh and by the way my shadows seem to be getting more reckless and much stronger, it's getting harder to control and I cannot find anything in the grimoires." I had spent last summer visiting old bookstores with my aunt, going all around the world finding resources to help me excel in my magical capabilities.

"You know what we should do, we should start practicing. Like fighting."

"Yes, definitely. Does Shade know about your little predicament yet?

"Define, know. If hacking into my mind and telling me to run, then probably fighting him counts as knowing, then yes."

 _"You know, Cecil, I could teach you how to control those shadows. Doing so used to be my job. I used to be a teacher. And for all of you, I have some people I want you to meet. And Nikki, it's not hacking if there are no firewalls."_

"HOLY CRAP! That is weird, let's go" I say perplexed.

"He does that a lot." Nikki says popping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Let's goooo." She grabbed my wrist and we popped.


	8. Nikki-7

_Hey guys, here's a new chapter. After this, it starts to get interesting. So...reviews and PMs are enjoyed! Hope you like it!_

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"Behind the gym."**

Shade cut off the link and I called Thomas to tell him to meet us there. Then I grabbed Cecil and we popped away. When we got there, Thomas was there leaning against the wall. I let go of Cecil's wrist and walked over to him.

"How in the world did you get here faster than me? I travel at the speed of light!"

"I was right in front of the gym when you called, doll."

I grumbled about how in the world that luck was the only reason that happened.

"I hate to break you two lovebirds up, but we should go inside" Cecil interjected as I stuck my tongue out at her and Thomas carried me in like a sack of potatoes. Upside down I might add.

"What in heck is going on!?" Thomas put me down and there was Shade there looking normal, and then three weird guys. I mean really weird.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" I stated.

"I may not have been completely truthful with you. I didn't tell you about my past because I didn't want to, I didn't tell you because even I didn't know,"

"So how old are you?"

"I chose to be reborn. I honestly am 16. I slowly got my memories back, most of them coming back after my encounter with Zack,"

"Not our universe?" Thomas questioned, he looked quite desperate.

"All universes," Shade said.

"YOU OWE ME $10 Thomas! Oh, I was right." Thomas gave me the money grumbling.

"I am Xirale, Lord of Order," the first one said.

"I am Aeorne, Lord of Rage," the second one informed.

"I am Red Fury, dagger in the shadows," the last one said.

"And obviously you know who we are don't you?" I counted the money and hand Thomas $2 back.

"I am told everything of interest by your friend ShadeW-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"You better start talking." I pulled out my staff and put it to a length of 6 feet and pointed it at Shade. "Now, what is going on for the love of life?"

"In all honesty, if I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't have told you anything. I am the warden of natural law. My father is the warden of the law of life, my uncle warden of the paranormal law."

"We get it, we get it. Now, one more question. Who is OrderShift? You mumble a lot."

"She is reigning Infinity Queen,"

"Yeah, but who is she to you. Boys don't just mumble about random girls. Thomas was mumbling about me for years, though cause I was his bestie, almost broke my poor heart."

"Eavesdropping is rude."

"Yeah well, so is keeping secrets from friends."

"You know the answer to your own question, and due to idiotic rules, I really can't admit it."

"What rules?"

"Soulshadows are only allowed to fall IN love once, and I, as allwarden, am of an incompatible station. And I'm technically not supposed to have any distractions," he said with more than a hint of bitterness.

"Aw, honey, it's okay. Being in love is okay. Being in love is awesome." I patted Shade's back. "You are in love with the queen of your dimension."

"A. Reality. B. Turn yourself two-dimensional. C. This never would have happened if it wasn't for the Mad One. The only way back is through oblivion, his territory."

"Shade, it could be worse. She could have been killed right in front of you." Thomas tried to comfort Shade, not being able to. The look of utter despise he directed at him literally turned the air bad.

"So anyway Shade, what is up with Zack?"

"Hold up!" Interjected Cecil."So Shade loves a girl named OrderShift but he is not allowed to be with her, and she's queen, and you brought your little friends from wherevertheheckistan to here?"

"Um, yeah I guess." Shade scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that. And I'm known by a lot of different names. Shade is just one of them."

"Ok cool!" marveled Cecil, not at all fazed by the fact that her friend was from another universe.

"Can we like find a place to practice fighting and our powers? Because we need one of those." I questioned.

"Definitely." Agreed Cecil. "Also I need Shade to teach me how to control my shadows so I don't lose it."

"How about the War Room? It's a virtual reality technology that I invented for that exact purpose."

"Um, well I guess sure."

"It gives you the powers and skill you already have, to the extent of mastery that you have over them,"

"Great." she said with more enthusiasm than was natural for her.

"It will be easier to warp than teleport. Come here, all of you he said. When they walked near, he drew basic lines of preservation on their foreheads.

"First, what is the deal with Zack?"

"Hold still, these lines are your only protection,"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about thiiiiiiiisss!" My speech turned to screaming as we warped.


	9. Shade-8

_Here's chapter 8! Hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry if you don't understand, I barely do, at least in this one. Reviews are enjoyed! Love ya darlings!_

"You. Suck." Nikki grumbled for the fourth time after vomiting. "How does that make me sick, but my own traveling doesn't?"

"Because you go through time faster than normal, not slower. And this is both time and space. And, you have a weak stomach" I said with a smirk. Nikki vomited again. I generated a green bubble-shield as a huge energy blast struck them. It faded after a while, and I turned it off.

"I don't have a weak stomach, I survived Thomas's mom's cooking."

"It's true, my mother's cooking is disgusting." Agreed Thomas. As Nikki retorted, she almost collapsed.

"Plus I can do space! I do that all the time."

"When can we go again! That was fun!" Cecil cried.

"Don't ever come here without me. That energy blast is because it's a soulshadow reality. Soulshadows survive, but others don't. The shield protects you, so you don't get obliterated from existence. Now come on! You'll like the war room." We got to a stone fortress, the stone garden alive as usual as we passed through it. Thomas was carrying Nikki like a parent carries their tired toddler.

"Why are there stone serpents around us?" Cecil asked, curious as usual.

"They are enemies I defeated and turned to living stone. Don't worry, they're peaceful."

"Shade, um, Nikki fell asleep. What should I do with her?" Thomas asked. I soaked her with ice water as a response. Nikki groaned.

"Shade, she's really weak, why can't she sleep?" Cecil asked.

"Because of the untamed wild, creatures and plants, most stone, metal, or other Inorganic material, that I do not control. We need to get inside, where our minds are shielded from the telepathic interference."

"Well then let's get her inside now." Thomas clutched her. "Nikki, you gotta stay awake until we get to the house. How much longer Shade?"

"Now." I said as I pulled us through the shadows into a room with medical equipment. I pulled up a version of the war room that allows me to affect real things. Has combat and medical uses.

"She just needs to lie down Shade. It's just because of her vomiting."

"She has oblivion sickness. I should have known,"

"What? Why does she have that sickness thing?" Thomas started yelling at me.

"I DON'T KNOW! FOR ALL I KNOW THE MAD ONE HIMSELF STRUCK HER WHILE WE WERE WARPING!" I screamed back, unconsciously adding echoes to my voice, like other voices speaking in unison. "JUST… let… me… work," I said, calming down again. I scanned her with the War Room, and started telepathic communication.

"Body-and-soul display"

"Activated" It showed her body, an X-ray, her muscles, nervous system, etc. it also showed her soul and shadow. Her soul had a grey void in the area where the heart would be. I scattered ruby dust on her actual body. and applied it to the war room. The void was slowly beaten back, until it was no more. She bolted upright, suddenly full of energy.

"Shade what did you just do to me?" She asked, wary.

"I healed you. gems can be affected with soulblades and turned into soulgems. they have certain powers then, and are perfect for making weapons out of. ruby dust is used for taking of and giving of energy. I just saved your life using one of mine." I said, for once eager to answer questions. New soulshadows were always welcome, and the more they knew, the more one of them was likely to decide to become one.

"What the heck is a soulblade? And what is a soulshadow?" Cecil asked. Instead of answering, I took three daggers, and used telekinesis to stab two of them into my palm and one into my heart. Three small blades fell onto the floor and my body started to dissolve into blades just like it. Mercury blood fell on the floor. Thomas's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. My shadow climbed off of the ground, now a figure in black robes and a hood. Obsidian swords were sheathed at his sides, along with odd bracers on his wrist. one of the blades started to expand, shadows coiling around it, forming me again. I grabbed one out of the air.

"I am a soulshadow. And this is a soulblade. That behind me is my old shadow. soulshadows are more or less immortal, but they can be killed, bound, or destroyed. There is a race called the, well, it's not important, and they are made entirely to hunt us. It is possible to destroy our consciousness, not killing us, but leaving blades without command. There are more relatively practical ways to kill a soulshadow permanently than there are relatively practical ways to kill a human." I said, with a hint of "Just go with it. it's not like it matters if you understand" about it.

"That was disgusting." Nikki murmured.

"Who are you, really?" cecil asked. I knew she would probably know who I was from her research in her Grimoires, but at this point, I really had to tell them.

"I am Highest Lord ShadeWalker EchoCry NecroBind, lord and general of the balance, and allwarden of the great law. I am Lord Abyss, The Red Warden, The storm warden, and reining commander of soulshadows and consul of High Ones." I said, forming my staff and Darksilver in my hands. Cecil dropped to one knee. She beckoned everyone else to do the same. They reluctantly did.

"Do I really have to formally address you? Or can we just get up?" Cecil asked. I gestured upward. They stood back up and Nikki clung to Thomas.

"Stop looking at me like I have tentacles. I hate it when people call me a freak."

"Shade, you're not a freak. I'm just tired. And in shock that one of my best friends is basically royalty. I do NOT feel worthy."

"Oh save it, you couldn't be humble if you were offered immortality,"

"Shade I swear to God, I'm serious." Nikki said with intensity. I just walked out of the room, over to mine. i turned the war room on.

"Shade?" I heard Nikki behind me without Thomas, "If you are basically royalty, why can't you be with OrderShift?"

"Not royalty, a warden is more of a military position. Like a queen falling in love with a general. it can't happen." Those were my last words before I warped them away and everything went black.

 _Where am I? I'm in a palace with the infinity symbol on the floor, with emphasis on red, green, blue, and yellow. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in the… INFINITY PALACE! I couldn't run fast enough. Neither of us could. Eventually we fell into each other's arms. We were both crying. "I… I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN." OrderShift sobbed into my shoulder._

 _"Don't you know me better than that?" I smiled through my tears. We sat there for a long time, holding each other._


End file.
